


The Desk

by kayla2011



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/pseuds/kayla2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little story inspired by a wonderful fiddle. Joseph and Clarisse share a romantic encounter and confess their love - sweet and sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desk

“The Desk”  
Image  
Rating: MA  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them…if I did, they would have a LOT more fun. 

*CJ* 

The night had worn on endlessly. Dignitary after diplomat that needed attention and constant stroking to their egos…it was almost too much. Almost…but Clarisse Renaldi was never one to back down from a challenge. In the decades she had served the people of Genovia, she had always done her duty and remained ramrod straight in the face of any challenges that might be thrown her way. Those challenges came from every front: people in her country needing her to ensure their prosperity and economic future; diplomats and politicians who forever endeavored to play games that would result in their own selfish gains; family that needed her to remain strong, even in the midst of emotional crises; and devoting herself to a marriage where friendship, not passion was the only thread. 

Yes, Clarisse had faced many daunting tasks in her life. None so daunting and complex, though, as the relationship she shared with her head of security. Joseph. She sighed as thoughts of him scurried over her tired and muddled brain. One name…one man…one touch - that had been all that was needed to make her question all of her preconceived notions about how the rest of her life would be lived. 

She slowly let the elaborate gown fall to the floor, exhaling slowly at the freedom she felt unencumbered by the adornments required in her role. The crown had already been returned to the vault and feeling the cool air against her skin and the satin of her chemise was liberating. She was just about to remove her earrings when there was a persistent knocking on the door. 

“Your Majesty? Please, it’s Charlotte, may I come in?” Charlotte requested in an almost frantic voice. 

Clarisse looked around - her robe was nowhere in sight and she just couldn’t bring herself to pull the dress back on. She shrugged her shoulders and answered. “Yes, Charlotte, come in.” 

Charlotte rushed in. She was in such a panic that she didn’t even seem to notice the Queen’s attire…or lack thereof. “Your Majesty, I’m afraid we…I mean...I missed a very important detail this evening.” 

For Charlotte to be this upset, Clarisse knew it was important. “What is it, Charlotte? I’m sure whatever it is, it can be fixed.” 

“It can only be fixed if we hurry. It is now 11:55 pm and the treaty must be signed by midnight.” Charlotte sank to the couch, her head cradled in her hands.” 

It’s just another challenge, Clarisse. That fact that you are mentally exhausted doesn’t factor in…you have a responsibility. Clarisse quickly broke from her inner thoughts and forced a smile. “Then there’s still time.” 

Charlotte looked up with hope and Clarisse looked around for something that would allow her to make her way to her office with some sense of decency that wouldn’t require her putting the damned dress back on. She spotted the trench coat that she had worn the other day when she had been concerned about a light rain arising during her afternoon walk. She quickly pulled it off the hook, secured it tightly around her and said, “Let’s go, Charlotte. It will only take a couple minutes to get to my office and then thirty seconds to sign. I assume the other parties to the treaty are present?” 

Motivated with a sense of purpose now rather than failure, Charlotte stood up and began to lead the way. “Of course, your Majesty, and Joseph has just finished his final rounds so he will be available to provide security.” 

Clarisse stopped short and fell a few more steps behind Charlotte when she heard that Joseph would be there. She felt more self-conscious about her choice of attire knowing he would be in the room. Ironically, the fact that the Spanish diplomat would be seeing her adorned in little more than a long jacket hadn’t bothered her. But, Joseph…he was another story. 

“Your Majesty? Please, we must hurry.” Charlotte’s voice urged her forward again and she resumed a hastened course towards her office. 

Upon arrival, true to her word, Charlotte had secured all the necessary parties to sign the agreement. At 11:59 pm exactly, the final signature - that of the Queen of Genovia - was penned and the trade agreement and long standing peace treaty between Spain and Genovia would continue for another millennium. 

Joseph and Charlotte took care of escorting everyone either out of the Palace or back to a guest suite. Clarisse leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and let the exhaustion and drama from the day overcome her. She wasn’t sure how long she remained there. She was just about to succumb to sleep when the deep, husky voice that filled her dreams spoke. “Were you planning to go out for a walk this evening?” 

She sat up so quickly and so straight that something in her neck pinched. “Ohhhh!” She cried out, her hand immediately going to the source of the pain. 

Joseph was immediately by her side. His hand covered hers on her neck, he whispered. “I’m so sorry, Clarisse, I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

The adrenalin that began pumping through her system to help with the pain, now flooded through her body at his touch. She needed to get up - had to get away from his touch. She needed to get away before he discovered how little there was that separated her now heated flesh from the softness of his hands. “I’m fine…honestly.” She managed in a hoarse whisper. Even as she spoke the words, tendrils of pain shot through her neck and shoulder making it difficult to be convincing. 

Joseph saw immediately that she was being less than honest. He teased a bit. “Liar. You are far from fine.” 

Even being in pain didn’t stop her haughty response. “I BEG your pardon?” The feigned indignance didn’t hold a candle to his irresistible charm. One look into his deep blue eyes and the smile that threatened to become a grin melted away her anger. Finally, she acquiesced. “Alright, perhaps it hurts a little.” She admitted, stressing the ‘little’ part. 

“Let me try and help. I’ve been told that my hands can work wonders.” 

The possible double meaning of his statement caused a flush to creep over her entire body. The emotional ferris wheel she had been on since they had danced the “Wango” a few months ago began to turn at a faster pace. The thought of his hands massaging her body…even if it was to relieve pain rather than to give pleasure…well, she wasn’t sure she could keep her responses on an appropriate level. It had been a long time since a man had touched her - in any way, really - and even longer since the type of response that Joseph brought out in her had been evoked…if ever at all. 

Before she could reply either to give permission or send him away, Joseph began to gently work her neck muscles. Clarisse had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from vocalizing how good his ministrations felt. A few minutes later and the tension in her neck had started to ease. “Can you stand up for a moment?” He asked softly. 

Without thinking or even asking why, she complied. She regretted that instantly when he asked. “If you would, please remove your coat. I need to get to your shoulders. I want to make sure we just didn’t move the pain lower.” 

The thought of Joseph seeing her in the black satin chemise and touching her bare shoulders caused a tingling sensation to start to build, creating an orb of painful need that centered much, much lower than her shoulders. Her voice was barely above a whisper and she found she couldnt look him in the eyes. “Joseph…I…” 

“What is it, Clarisse?” He moved in so close that she could feel his breath on her ear. Realizing almost instantly why she hesitated, he asked. “What are you wearing underneath?” 

Where he found the courage to be so bold, he wasn’t sure. He just knew that an opportunity like this might not present itself again for a long time, if ever. He knew she was attracted to him - her body told him that: The way she carried herself when it was just the two of them and the way she danced with him. He knew she loved him - her eyes told him that...and the eyes never lie. 

She licked her lips. The room felt incredibly warm and the normally light coat felt as though it were a full suit of armor, weighing down her very soul. Her Joseph…her challenge…her enigma. She had spent a lot of time trying to sort things out, to grasp an upper hand in the turmoil that surrounded her whenever he was near. Ever since they had danced together in California…things had changed. No longer was she Queen of Genovia and he, Head of Security. They weren’t even Clarisse and Joseph - for even their names carried a burden of responsibility to others rather than themselves. No. When they danced, it was as a man and woman who were motivated by a force as old as time itself. A force that demanded that such physical attraction run its natural course and consummate a love that only a rare few find. 

Realizing it futile to ignore such a force of nature, she decided to run with the wind rather than fight it for a change. She absently wondered how far she could fly with the wind at her back, rather than facing it head on. Despite the decision, her hands still trembled as she moved them to the knot on her belt - the only thing that secured the garment around her body. The only thing that separated Joseph's gaze, his touch...from her body. 

She felt stronger, more sure hands cover hers as his forehead touched hers. “May I?” 

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest…realizing this was the point of no return. If she allowed him this liberty, things would forever be changed between them. Her response was soft, the trembling in her tone matching that of her hands. “Please.” 

Joseph didn’t delay. He surmised her resolve was tenuous at best and he needed to convince her quickly that she had made the right choice. The knot was undone and he opened the coat to slip it off of her shoulders when he caught his first glimpse of the provocative beauty that lay hidden underneath. Try as he might, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ample swell of her freckled bosom barely concealed under the delicate lace. “Clarisse…” 

Hearing her name spoken with such desire and need washed away any remaining fears. She had closed herself off from love, from feeling for entirely too long. She no longer cared what anyone else might think; she had spent a lifetime…no, had wasted a lifetime, trying to live up to other people’s expectations. Starting tonight - this moment, she would take a risk on herself - on her happiness. If she didn’t, she feared her heart could remain frozen and never be capable of feeling the kind of heat searing through it that everyone deserved to experience. One look in Joseph’s eyes, now dark with need, she knew he was just the man to create a fire in her that only he could extinguish. 

Needing his touch desperately, but not wanting to simply ask for something that would seem so presumptuous, she found another option. “I believe you were going to work on my shoulders.” 

“Yes ma’am.” He smiled. “Turn around and…” he added in such a seductive tone, Clarisse thought she might melt in a pool of desire right before him. “…lose the shoes.” 

Once her shoes were removed, he had a slight height advantage. He let his fingers softly trail from her neck down to the gentle curve of her shoulder. That pass was purely for his pleasure. Next, he applied a little more pressure to determine exactly where any knots were hiding underneath the silky flesh. His skillful hands located a problem area and, for the moment, he focused solely on removing the sore spot. 

Clarisse was trying hard to stand. Her knees felt like rubber and did not promise to support her much longer. She chided herself a bit as she realized that Joseph had not even touched her in a place that was considered a normal erogenous zone. Some stalwart of strength she had turned out to be! Her focus switched from the pain that he had eased in her upper body to the one he was solely responsible for much lower. She turned slowly, finding his eyes. His hands rested on her upper arms. “I see that you are living up to your promise that your hands can work wonders. My neck feels much better.” 

Joseph smiled, grateful that he had been able ease her pain. His blood heated at a rapid pace as he heard her next words. 

“I was just wondering…well, the pain seems to have moved much lower; and, Joseph, it aches in a way that I have never felt before. Do you think you might be able to help?” 

She was being coy! He couldn’t believe it. He was impressed and his desire for her increased ten-fold. He loved everything about this wonderfully complex woman. There were so many facets to her personality that he had never seen before and he couldn’t wait to explore every single one of them. For the moment, though, he was more than satisfied at being exposed to the coy and passionate lover side of her. His hands glided up her arms until his hands framed her face. His thumb ran across her velvety lips eliciting a small moan of pleasure from the woman waiting patiently in front of him. “Indeed, I can. It would be my pleasure to assist you with that.” 

Frivolity was lost as he pulled her mouth to his. He wanted to take it slow; to be gentle and explore but when he felt her arms encircle his body pulling it flush with hers…rationale thought left the room. He deepened kiss, slanting his mouth across hers…tasting, teasing until she joined in the battle. The kisses were fierce, hungry…born of a passion that had burned at a small ember for so long but now had been fueled into a raging fire. 

Clarisse broke the kiss in an effort to draw in necessary oxygen. She had never been so consumed by her need before. Her head feel back in sensual abandon as Joseph’s mouth traced a path down her neck, over the shoulder that he had so lovingly nursed back to health and then finally, to her front. His tongue tasted the valley between her breasts as his hands moved lower to cup her bottom and arch her body against his. Every nerve ending in her body was being lifted to a heightened sense of exhilaration as each touch, each impassioned whisper of love passed between them. 

Needing more access to her body, Joseph suddenly stopped. Clarisse felt bereft at the loss of his touch. She grew even more nervous as she watched him kneel down and pick up her coat. Was he really going to stop? Had she done something wrong? The questions were racing through her mind as fast as the blood was pumping through her body. Before she could formulate a proper response to minimize her humiliation, she watched as he spread the coat over her desk. His hands gently lifted her, assisting her until she was laying as comfortably as possible on the surface that thousands of treaties had been signed and the work of a country was performed every day. It seemed so wrong and yet so right that this be the place that she give herself over to the new ruler of her heart. 

“A thousand fantasies must have been created over a sight such as this. You are so beautiful and…” his hands roamed freely over her body, caressing and learning every curve. “…so very, very sexy.” 

Clarisse gave herself over to the sensations. With every pass of his hands over her body, the coil tightened deep within her creating a wonderful tension that she prayed would soon be eased. Her hands reached behind her and held the sides of the desk as her body arched further into his touch. When his teeth grazed a taut nipple through the silky fabric, she couldn’t hold out the cry of pleasure that erupted from deep within her soul. “Joseph, please!” 

His mouth found hers and she was grateful to be an active participant again. Mutual gasps filled the room when his fingers slipped under the lacy undergarment to feel the dampness that expressed in a very physical way how much he was pleasuring her. “Oh god, Clarisse…” 

The coil inside of her snapped as she felt his finger slip inside her warm depths. It had been so long…so very long. Her body arched and the sounds of her pleasure filled Joseph’s ears. He continued to stroke her, wanting to memorize every detail of her body as it contorted in pleasure. It was truly a sight to behold. 

Clarisse had received a momentary reprieve from the burning ache; but she knew that there was more that she wanted. She wanted to fly on the winds of freedom; wanted their love, their union to soar them high above the heavens. She conveyed all of that in one word to the only person on Earth that could take her to such heights. “Joseph.” 

He knew what she wanted; she knew what he wanted. She need speak nothing more than his name - in the way that only she could. He removed the saturated panties and then removed from his own body only the apparel necessary to do what needed to be done. There would be time later to love her in a slow, languorous manner. But now…now - he needed to claim her - to make her his. Not only for this moment; but for always. He wanted her to never sit at this desk again and not think about the passion they shared here. He pulled her body until it was lined up with the edge of the desk. His hands went to the small of her back and with one sure stroke, he sheathed himself fully in her welcoming body. 

Clarisse had expected, minimally, some pain - but if there was any, it was lost in the waves of pleasure as shards of ecstasy erupted throughout her body originating at the point where they were now joined in the most intimate of ways. His name escaped from her lips again, but it held different meaning this time. “Joseph.” 

With the last reserve of energy she could muster, she raised her body partway off the desk, resting on her elbows. Her sapphire depths laden with heavy desire. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

No more words were needed. Joseph began by slowly pulling away until only the tip remained encased in her heat. His eyes, still locked with hers, conveyed that he was prepared to show her exactly how much he loved her. Using his hands under her body as a counterpoint, he thrust into her body. The sensation of being filled so fully by the person who was a perfect fit for your body was more than she could take and she fell back again, wanting to experience everything this moment had to offer. 

Joseph settled into a slow rhythm that allowed him to feel every reaction of her body. He loved the way the muscles in her legs would spasm each time he moved against her; the way her chest heaved and moved as her body accepted the intrusion of another inside its innermost depths; they way her arms splayed carelessly above her head, indicating total surrender to the emotions swirling throughout her mind and body; and, finally, the look of utter satisfaction and contentment that graced her beautiful face. 

Even with her eyes closed, Clarisse knew he was watching her. She had grown accustomed to it over the years. This was different, though. There were no masks, no pretending, nothing but her emotions and her body so prevalently displayed for his ever watchful eye. She moved her feet so they were able to get some leverage; her knees bent and she began to move in counterpoint to his movements. He sensed the change and knew she was ready. 

Their bodies moved in the dance that was as old as time itself. His hardness moved in and out of her at a quickened pace allowing no time to process anything but the pure physical response that came when body and soul joined in a perfect union. The coat being used to protect the desk was shifting due to their frenzied movements; but neither seemed to care. Clarisse felt herself being pulled higher and higher on the winds of their love until her soul exploded in the heavens bringing her body along for the ride. Feeling her body convulse as it gave flight to the emotions she had buried for decades, he soared into the clouds right behind her, shouting her name before slamming into her arched body one final time. 

Clarisse wasn’t sure she could move - wasn’t sure she wanted to. Joseph was still buried deep within her body and his strong hands held her fast to him. She finally opened her eyes and smiled at him. She had been right, his eyes were staring intently at her body. “Penny for your thoughts.” She whispered. 

The beautiful, sensual smile that she loved so much crept onto his face. “I’m thinking I will never look at this desk again without wanting to pull you up here and make love you until you can’t think straight.” 

She laughed. “It definitely will be difficult to focus on work tomorrow.” 

“Want to know what else I’m thinking?” 

“Mmhmm” she murmured, too content to even form another word. 

“I’m thinking I should be a gentleman and take you to your suite and make love to you on a nice soft bed until you can’t think straight.” 

She lifted her hands so he could help her sit up. She pulled him into her embrace; her arms and legs locked soundly around his body. “You know what I think?” She answered. 

“What?” He asked as he nuzzled her neck. 

“I think that thinking straight is highly over-rated and you should definitely keep me from doing that as often as possible.” 

He laughed and then kissed her soundly. “Consider it done.” 

The End.


End file.
